The Broken Ones
by ForeverLover98
Summary: Kono is madly in love with Steve McGarrett, but what happens when she catches Steve kissing another woman when Kono was about to tell Steve that she loves him? Hearts will be broken in the begining and throught Kono and Steve's jorney together there maybe hope for them, but yet is to come. Pleaseee REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Broken Ones**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my FIRST fanfic ever! I hope you guys like it please REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1: I Don't Know Anymore**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV**

There comes a time where I can never stop thinking about him. It's like he has his way of being so sweet, or when jokes around with me. Every time he stops to say "Hey" to me, I get butterflies in my stomach and my GOD that smile of his or the way his eye sparkle in the light it's adorable. Yeah I know it kind of sounds dorky but come on have you seen him? I remember that time before Lori came and 5.0 had been the same, the team had just brought those teenager homes to their parents and Steve and I kept eye contact for a long time, and he gave me the cutest smile. I think sometime during that moment I was starting to fall in love with him; actually right now I know I'm in love with him. I start to lose my train of thought when Danny comes in my office.

"Hey Kono, I'm going to Kamekona later want to tag along?" He gives me a smile.

"Nah brah, but thanks for the offer." I actually do want to go but I really just want to go surfing after work.

"Are you sure, because I think Steve is going too." He raises his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah I'm sure, wait Danny- why did you mention Steve?" I start to have a curious look.

"Umm… No reason.." He gives me his usual face expression and lifts his eyebrow, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Danny-…" I'm starting to get nervous for what his about to say.

"Well I mention him because I see the way you guys look at each other, plus I can tell you like him and by that I mean like like. " He starts to take off and my eye begin to grow wider when I heard him say that, so I pulled him back.

"Wha- what are you talking about that's just crazy, and why are saying I like Steve?" I'm starting to hesitate when Danny starts talking again.

"All I'm saying I that I know the way you look at him I can tell you have feelings for Steve and I'm pretty sure he has feelings for you too."

"That's…..I" But before I could say anything else Danny walked off.

Right now I don't know what to think, is it that obvious that I have feelings for Steve, and now Danny is telling me that Steve likes me. I have two big problems though. 1 He's my boss and that wouldn't look right, a rookie dating her boss. 2 that Lori chick or whatever her name is that the governor sent to "baby sit" 5.0. At the moment I can't stand her. The way she looks at Steve or how she flirts with him and he doesn't seem to care. Yeah I you can call me "Miss Jealousy" but come on is it really necessary. I'm about to finish with my stack of paper work but I keep think about Steve. I just wish I could have the guts to go in his office and just tell him how I feel but if I do there are probably two main things that could go wrong. One, if I tell him how I feel, what if he doesn't feel the same way, and our friendship becomes awkward. Two what if he thinks I'm just crazy and never talks to me the same way he used to. I realize that I shouldn't be saying all the "what if's" but I can't help what goes through my mind. I like how things are between Steve and I, we go surfing almost every morning together, sometimes we have movie nights, and one time I fell asleep on his shoulder he didn't seem to mind it. Sometimes I wish we could be more than co-workers or friends. My heart is saying go to him and tell him how you feel right now and my mind is saying it's a crazy idea, what if he doesn't feel the same when I tell him. At this point I really don't care I going to listen to my heart and just going for it. I walk over to Steve's office; I closed my eyes and barge right in without even knocking on the door.

"Hey Steve what I'm about to say is really important, I'm in love with….."

When I open my eyes and about to say his name, my mouth drops open and my eyes widen, as I see Steve's lips on Lori's. As soon as Steve realizes that I'm there he pulls his lips away from Lori's as quickly as possible. Lori stands beside Steve trying not to make eye contact with me. Steve on the other hand is in shock, I can tell he is trying to find the tight words to say.

"..Kono I..."

Before I could let him finish or even say anything, I burst out of his office and tears start rolling down my cheek. Danny notices that I rush out of Steve's office in tears, he comes over to me to try to talk but all I do is shake my head for him to leave me alone.

"Kono what happen?"

"Nothing.." I tell him while holding back my tears but I know he doesn't believe me for one second, I know he want me to talk him but I don't want anyone to find out what happen in Steve's office just a few seconds ago. Good thing Chin isn't here I tell myself or else he would stop me from leaving and I would have to tell him what went down. So I head out, I grabbed my things and take off, heading to who knows where, not wanting to look back.

**A/N: I know it's short but if you guys like it, I really would like to continue this story sooo PLEASSSEEE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Love is Never Lost**

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for your review! This story i'm hoping will be getting very intresting thought Kono and Steve's Jorney together! Well i hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review! **

**Disclamier: Don't own them :(**

**Previously: **

"**Hey Steve what I'm about to say is really important, I'm in love with….."**

**When I open my eyes and about to say his name, my mouth drops open and my eyes widen, as I see Steve's lips on Lori's. As soon as Steve realizes that I'm there he pulls his lips away from Lori's as quickly as possible. Lori stands beside Steve trying not to make eye contact with me. Steve on the other hand is in shock, I can tell he is trying to find the tight words to say.**

"**..Kono I..."**

**Before I could let him finish or even say anything, I burst out of his office and tears start rolling down my cheek. Danny notices that I rush out of Steve's office in tears, he comes over to me to try to talk but all I do is shake my head for him to leave me alone.**

"**Kono what happen?"**

"**Nothing.." I tell him while holding back my tears but I know he doesn't believe me for one second, I know he want me to talk him but I don't want anyone to find out what happen in Steve's office just a few seconds ago. Good thing Chin isn't here I tell myself or else he would stop me from leaving and I would have to tell him what went down. So I head out, I grabbed my things and take off, heading to who knows where, not wanting to look back.**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

There are so many emotions running through my mind at this very moment. I'm still trying to get the image of Kono walking in while Lori and I were kissing out of my head. I could tell that Lori is feeling very uncomfortable but I can't complain because I'm having those same feelings.

"I think I should go." Lori saying is trying to say while avoid eye contact with me.

"I think you should too." I open my office door for her to walk out and after she left I sacked into my chair, thinking about Kono, until Danny walks in.

"Hey Steve what just happen with Kono? She ran out of your office crying and when I tried talking to her she just shook her head for me to leave her alone. So I'll ask you again Steven what the hell happen in here?" I notice Danny is starting to get pissed off at me but who wouldn't get pissed; I'm actually pissed at myself at the moment.

"I…I kissed Lori when Kono walked in and I'm pretty sure that Kon-"He cuts me off.

"What! You kissed Lori? Are you crazy or something no wait you're not crazy a better definition would be madly insane!

"Danny slow down, now you're starting to act like the crazy person not me. Yes, I kiss Lori but it was in the heat of the moment she came on to me, one thing lead to another and I just kissed her. I didn't realize what I was doing until Kono came bursting in my office un-announced and I don't know what she said exactly but I did hear something about it being important and in love." Once I finished, Danny's mouth dropped.

"You my friend are very stupid." He points at me. "I'm sorry but you are. I do know what she was talking about though, the "being in love' part."

"What do you mean you know what she was talking about?" I asked but I had a now more serious face.

"Umm.. You know what forget it." Danny start walking off but I stop him.

"Danny-"

"It's none of my business, sorry I mention anything. Plus you should take it up with Kono." He starts hesitating and wonders off.

"Wait, Danny, come on, since when was it none of your business, you're always in my business, just tell me. Is it that BIG of a deal that you can't tell me?"

"Oh my god, Yes, yes it is a very be deal Mr. Super Seal, because Kono was going to tell you that she is in love with YOU! Yes I know this is a lot of information to take in but it's true, but now that she has seen you a Lori kiss, Kono probably thinks that you want nothing to do with her, now that you have Lori. Nice going." He was being sarcastic before I could say anything he jumps right in again. "Oh and one more thing you need to know. She possibly will never forget that image of you and Lori kissing in her head." After he said that he walks off and my heart sinks to the bottom of my stomach. I guess Danny was right, I'm pretty stupid and now it's gonna kick me right in the ass. All I can hope for is that somehow Kono will be able to forgive me, but first I need to find Kono and make things right with her before it's too late.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

My heat just broken into two, tears are streaming down my face while I'm sitting outside on the beach thinking about so many issues. How could I have been so stupid to think he would ever want anything to do with me? I should have never listened to my heart, if I would have just kept to myself and everything would have been fine and we would not be in the mess, but it's not fine I walked into something that I would have never imaged. I don't know what to think about anymore all I know is that I can't face Steve right now, my heart is too broken. The only thing I can and will do is my job but if things get out of hand I might have to quit 5.0 even though I know I don't want too but think it might be best if I do. I wouldn't want Danny or Chin to feel sorry for me, especially Steve. My only regret is not telling Steve sooner about my feelings if I had then I probably would have had a chance if Lori wasn't here. Right now I don't want to think about anything so I'm gonna catch some waves and not think about anything, particularly Steve McGarrett.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV:**

Chin walks into HQ wondering where Kono is; he walks over to the smart table to ask the guys.

"Hey, do guys you know where Kono is, I've been trying to call her but she isn't picking up, got any ideas?" Chin says starting to get worried.

Danny glances at Steve raising his right eyebrow. "Well I don't know where she is maybe Kono went surfing or down to Kamekona. Danny says, and then looks over at Steve. "What about you Steve do you know where she is?" Chin asked ironically.

"..I umm.. I don't know Chin sorry."

"Well I did take her to lunch earlier and I know she was here. Do you guys at least know why she left?" Chin asked looking at both men curiously.

"..I..I might know why she left Chin.." Steve is hesitating and Danny raises his eyebrow then Chin has a concerned look and stares at Steve for him to speak.

Steve begins to speak. "Well- today Lori and I were in my office and-.."

"Wait what does Lori have anything to do with this?" Chin inquires.

"Umm I kinda kiss Lori in my office and well Kono walked in unexpectedly trying to tell me something while we were kissing. After she saw us kiss, Kono was in shock and ran out of my office in tears…" Steve is saying despite the fact that Chin might be getting upset.

"Oh.." Is all Chin can say but this time he doesn't sound angry.

"Wait a minute, Chin you're not angry at Steve?" Danny says.

"Why would I be? It's not my place for me to become angry with Steve even though he kissed Lori. He can kiss whoever he chooses to, I mean I'm not angry with him but I'm just a little shocked."

"Really you're not angry or even just a little pisses at me?"

"No I'm not but I do know for a fact that Kono is."

"What do you mean "You know Kono is"? How did you know Chin?"

"Remember the time when Kono and that the Lowery's where kidnapped by a gang led by Drago Zankovic? Well after you came in after her, that night she told me the she really liked you Steve but she promised me never to tell you guy, and if I did well you know Kono she probably would've road house kicked me." Both Danny and Steve eyes widen in disbelief at Chin's statement.

"Now Mr. Super Seal I believe you should go find Kono and make things right with her, am I right Chin?" He looks over at Chin then Steve.

"Danny is actually right Steve, for once. Plus I know my cousin." Chin smiles over at Danny.

"Hey! I resent that." Danny says

"You guys are right, I'm gonna go find Kono. I'll see you guys later." Steve walks out the door and the first place he is most definitely going to check is the beach and if Steve doesn't find her there then she would be at home. All Steve can think about is apologizing to Kono and hope to god somehow she can forgive me.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

I guess surfing didn't help me as much as I thought it usually would because I still cannot get the image of Steve and Lori kissing out of my head, it's like a constant reply again and again in my mind. The only thing I want to do when I get home is turn on one of those sappy love movies and then cry my eyes out. There's really nothing else I could do, usually Steve and I would be having movie night but that's not gonna happen for a while.

When I head home I curl up on the couch, got my bowl of popcorn and watched a sappy love movie. My life's great I say sarcastically in my mind, things can't any worse, but when I said that my door bell rings and someone's knocking on my door. I sigh and say. "I'll be right there."

As I'm opening the door my eyes go wider and my mouth plops open. I can't believe it Steve McGarrett the man I almost told I loved him, is standing at my door as his head bounces up and his eyes look directly at me. I don't know what to say but I open my door for him to walk in, he does so.

"Steve what do want?" I ask and this time I say it in a soft voice while staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I want you."

TBH.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**A/U Hope you guys like this one can't wait to write the next chaper! REViEW PLEASE :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I found you**

**A/N: Thanks for all the review they were amazing! Hopefully Steve and Kono work things out is a 50/50 shot now hmmm... PLEASE REVIEW**

**Previously:**

**When I head home I curl up on the couch, got my bowl of popcorn and watched a sappy love movie. My life's great I say sarcastically in my mind, things can't any worse, but when I said that my door bell rings and someone's knocking on my door. I sigh and say. "I'll be right there." **

**As I'm opening the door my eyes go wider and my mouth plops open. I can't believe it Steve McGarrett the man I almost told I loved him, is standing at my door as his head bounces up and his eyes look directly at me. I don't know what to say but I open my door for him to walk in, he does so. **

"**Steve what do want?" I ask and this time I say it in a soft voice while staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with him.**

"**I want you."**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

Wait a minute did Steve just say he wanted me or am I just imagining things. I could just be a dreaming or something right? "Wha- what did you just say?" I take my eye of the floor and glare at Steve.

"You, I said I want you." He hesitating because I could tell that he was nervous. "Look Kono I'm so sorry about today and that I kissed Lor-" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Steve you don't have to apologize, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to barge in your office like that. I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry. Look I'm fine so you can head home and do whatever you want to do." I begin to walk and open the door for him to leave but he is still standing in the same exact spot.

"But I don't want to leave; I want to work things out with you Kono about today and-.."

"I told you already Steve, I'm fine really I am, like I said before, and you don't need to explain anything about today." I tell him demanding to hold back those tears.

"No Kono you are not fine, I can see you're hurt, and I am not going anywhere until we talk, please." Steve gives me the puppy dog look and you can never say no to those eyes of his I mean come on seriously.

I close the do and walk over to the fridge. "Fine, you want a beer or something?"

"Beer's fine." I hand him the beer and settle down in the couch and he does the same.

Steve takes a sip of his beer and then looks up at me. "Okay, Kono about today when Lori and I were kissing, you have to know that the kiss meant absolutely nothing to me, it was just in the heat of the moment and Lori came on to me one thing lead to another, I swear she mean nothing to me and Chin told me "something" that you didn't want me to know, and I have to tell you that I feel the same way about you too Kono." He smiles slightly; stares at me for a brief moment, then look down at his hands.

"You know about how I like you?" I question him and raise my brow.

"Yeah kinda." He grins softly.

"What do you mean kinda, is there something else you're not telling me?" I feeling kind of scared for what he's about to say.

"Well Danny sorta told me that you love me." He say with a smirk.

Oh my god. I can't believe Danny told him that I mean i didn't think it was that obvious. "Umm..I- I don't know what Danny's talking about Steve." I lie; I actually do know what he is talking about.

"Look Kono, I realize you upset but you don't need to lie, I mean if anything I would really like it if we could have a shot together." Steve gazes at me.

"Steve I'm not upset, trust me, I'm not lying either. Like I said before I'm really sorry I said anything and it was rude of me to barge in your office like that, and it's none of my business what goes on between you and Lori. I promise you it won't happen again." I look up at him, give him a slight smile. "If you don't mind it's getting late so.." I stand up walk over to open the door but as I do so Steve is inches away from me. His lips are so close to mine I try to say something but then Steve's lips crash onto mine. Right then and there this is the first time I have ever felt his lips on mine and so after I kiss him back but our lips grow apart. Steve glides his hand over my hair and across my cheek. I give him a passing smile and then he says.

"Kono I really really like you and during our time being teammates, friends and ever thing else we'd been through together I would to have something more with you."

"I-I don't know what to tell you Steve, I want us to be something, but I'm still hurt about this afternoon and I don't know if I can get over that." But just as I'm about to speak again, he pushes me against the wall and crashes his lips on my again. Steve pulls his lips away from mine.

"Please. I'm sorry Kono, just give me a chance, please." He speaks softly and gives me those forgiving eyes and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry Steve but I do this right now and I'll tell yah that I really like you as well, I know you're sorry but then again I'm still getting over about today. It's going to take some time for me to get over it. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Our eye are still connected I try not to have tears running my cheek but they just come out. I kiss him on the cheek and gesture him to the door.

"Okay. Bye Kono." Steve walks out, I close my door and slide my back down from the door, hands are on my face and burst out sobbing.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve POV:I **

Kono closes the door and I can hear her crying. I think I should knock on the door again but she told me that she needs time to heal. I walk over to my truck get in and drive home. While I am sitting in my car I say to myself, "I'm so stupid I can't believe I, Steve McGarrett made the woman I might actually love cry and she told me that she did want us to be something. I am a horrible person and I guess it did kick me right in the ass. How am I supposed to forgive myself if she won't forgive me?" Nothing can possibly get worse than this, but I know for a fact that the kiss Kono and I shared was unbelievable, the way our lips met is more than I ever wanted. Maybe tomorrow I might have better luck apologizing to Kono. I don't even know if she will look me in the eye tomorrow or at least talk to me something not related to work. I hope.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**The Next Morning..**

**Kono's POV:**

As I'm walking into HQ I get all worked because of what happen between Steve and me last night. That kiss we shared last night was incredible; it was the most real thing I've ever experienced. I can only imagine what was going through Steve's mind. Well I guess I'm not the first one there today because usually I am. Danny's actually first for once. "I'm shocked I would never have thought you Danny Williams would be here first, ever." I smile at him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." I laugh at him and he laughs with me for a little bit until he stops and looks at me. "What?" I say.

"Are you okay? You know about yesterday." He raises his eyebrow

"I don't know Danny, Steve came over last night and-" Before I could tell him about the kiss none other than Miss Lori walks in. In my head I'm thinking awkward- but then again she should be the one feeling awkward not me. Plus I can't even look at her but weirdly enough she begins to stare at me.

"Morning guys." Lori says but only looking at Danny.

"Morning" Both Danny and I say quickly. Then I look up at him and motion him over to my office. We walk into my office I closed my door so Lori won't be able to hear.

"Okay Kono what's going on all Steve told me yesterday is that he kissed Lori and you walked in about to tell him that you're in love with Steve. Before you say, "How do you know I'm in love with Steve?" I know you Kono I've seen the way you act around him other plus he told me yesterday that he wanted to make things right between you two and he left to go find you Kono."

"I know Danny, Steve came over yesterday to apologize and he kiss me twice I might add." Danny eyes become bigger and had a huge grin on his face. "Ahh I see. So what happen after that? Did you forgive him? Are you guys together?"

"Nothing else happen after that, he told me he was sorry and I didn't exactly forgive him that quickly, I was still hurt. Steve also told me he wanted us to be more and I told him that I wanted us to be something too, but I turn him down.." Danny buts in before I can finish.

"Why in the world would you ever turn him down? I thought you wanted to be with him!" He stares at me like I'm mad or something. I can't blame the guy I guess it was stupid of me to turn Steve down.

"Do you really think I'd forgive him so soon? I mean if you liked someone and they kiss your friend would you her give her right then and there or would you still be hurt about it?"

"I..I guess I would still be hurt. So what are you gonna do now?"

"I really don't know Danny I want to be with him but I don't want to get hurt again." I rub my face and sigh.

"Hey I know Steve, he would never hurt a girl and I promise you if he ever hurts you again I'll make sure Chin and I will go kick his ass for you." I laugh and smile at him.

"Thanks Danny that really means a lot. I wonder if Steve's here maybe he wants to go grab a beer later."

"Excuse me, but what if I wanted a beer later too?" Danny frowns at me and I laugh while rolling me eyes. "Mmm..hmm yeah Danny sure you can come."

"Aw thanks." "Whatever." Danny and I walk out from my office and I see Steve of course talking to Lori. Wow awkward.. I'm thinking in my head and I look at Danny and shake his head and he pulls my arm forward, walking toward Steve. Steve notices that Danny and I are walking over to him, he looks up and politely smiles.

"Morning" Steve says, mainly staring directly at me. I nod my head and smile in his direction. As I'm about to ask Steve to go to the bar later Lori speaks up.

"So Steve do you want to head out to the bar later?" Lori asked Steve like Danny and I aren't standing there but Danny looks over at me and just shrug my shoulders.

"Um I don't know yet Lori I'll have to think about it." He glances up at me and then back down at his folder.

"Oh okay let me know."

"Sure thing Lori." After Steve said that I walked off to the elevator but he catches up with me before I can do anything about it.

"Wait up Kono, hold the door." I did so.

"About yesterday Kono I came on too strong and it was wrong of me to do that."

"It's- its's okay Steve. To be honest Steve I really didn't mine that kiss." He looks shock then I smile at him and he chuckles back. Oh great now it's just him and I in and elevator together alone.. What else can possibly go wrong? Before I know it the elevator shakes and I accidently trip but lucky Steve catches me and we fall to the floor, all of a sudden the power goes out. Great this is just perfect, not really.

**TBC...**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter i had a fun time writing this one. I wonder what will happen in the elevator.. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Heartless**

**A/N: This Chapter took longer to write than i thought, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: NOT my characters :(**

**Previously:**

"**Morning" Steve says, mainly staring directly at me. I nod my head and smile in his direction. As I'm about to ask Steve to go to the bar later Lori speaks up.**

"**So Steve do you want to head out to the bar later?" Lori asked Steve like Danny and I aren't standing there but Danny looks over at me and just shrug my shoulders.**

"**Um I don't know yet Lori I'll have to think about it." He glances up at me and then back down at his folder.**

"**Oh okay let me know." **

"**Sure thing Lori." After Steve said that I walked off to the elevator but he catches up with me before I can do anything about it. **

"**Wait up Kono, hold the door." I did so.**

"**About yesterday Kono I came on too strong and it was wrong of me to do that."**

"**It's- its's okay Steve. To be honest Steve I really didn't mine that kiss." He looks shock then I smile at him and he chuckles back. Oh great now it's just him and I in and elevator together alone.. What else can possibly go wrong? Before I know it the elevator shakes and I accidently trip but lucky Steve catches me and we fall to the floor, all of a sudden the power goes out. Great this is just perfect, not really.**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV:**

Soon after the power goes out Kono is still locked in Steve's arms she can't help but think how wrong things can in minutes but in some ways she doesn't mind it.

"Are you okay?" We both ask at the same time. Then we both smile at each other.

"Sorry, you go first." He says politely

"Umm yeah, I'm fine. What about you? I'm sorta on top of you right now." Kono smirks

"I'm good, it's not like you're crushing me or anything. Plus I don't mind being on the bottom." Steve says flirtatiously and Kono blushes but then gets off of him. "Oh yeah sorry about that, you know the falling on top of you." We laugh for a while.

A few minutes later the energize elevator lights glow up. Steve sits up and moves over to sit next to Kono. They look at each other for a moment, Kono then lens into Steve while he gazes at her lips and before they both know it there lip meet. It's a soft kiss at first however they break the kiss and glare into each other's eyes and both grin.

"Kono I'm still so sorry about yesterday. Will you ever be able to forgive me?" He gazes at her and grabs Kono's hand, slowly but softly he rubs his thumb in small circles, and Kono grip ones side of Steve cheek and slowly leans in and kisses Steve's tenders lips. She then pulls her lips away.

"Yeah I think I will forgive you." Once Kono finishes talking, Steve smiles at her and kisses her.

"Hey Steve, you think Danny and Chin notice that the elevator is broken?"

"I don't know maybe. Even if Danny doesn't know, Chin will." They sat there for a moment then Steve turn to Kono.

"Hey Kono, you have to know that Lori means nothing to me and neither does that kiss, I promise you that. I only have my eyes set for one girl and that's you Kono. Plus you're a way better kisser." He winks at Kono and she rolls her eyes and playfully pushes him.

"Hey now, let's not push missy."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about?" She asks, raising her brow, and smiling.

"This.." Steve places his hand around her hair and leans in to kiss her. They both stop kissing to catch some air.

"I guess you showed me." Kono wiped the corner of her lips and smirked.

"So are we okay? You know about the thing." He question

"Yeah I guess we are. I mean I'm still a little hurt about it but other than that we're good." She pecks him on the cheek, Steve smiled.

"So does that mean I can take you out?"

"Wow is Mr. Super Seal asking me out on a date? I'm shocked." Kono says mockingly "But if you really want me to, then yes you can take me out, but wait what about Lori or Catherine?" She questioned him

"Very funny Kono, and Lori means nothing to me and I broke it off with Catherine. Oh when we get out of here you're gonna get it." He points his finger at her

"I'm sooo scared.

"Yeah, well you should be."

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawai5.0**

**A Few Hours Later…**

**Steve's POV:**

Thank god Danny and Chin called some repair guys to fix the elevator because now all I want to do is have an evening out with Kono. Man that girl is amazing; she's smart, beautiful, and badass. As Kono and I are getting out of the elevator Lori comes out of nowhere and at the moment I didn't really hug her back I just stood there. I saw Kono talking to Chin and Danny, when she glances over her shoulder I know she is looking for me. When Kono realized Lori and I hugging she turns away and continues to talk to Danny and Chin. At the moment I didn't know what to do so I drew away from the hug, said "Thanks, oh and about the drinks tonight I have to pass sorry." patted Lori on the back, and walked over to Kono and the guys.

"Man Kono, when you and super seal over here were stuck in that elevator it scared us." Danny said

"Aww Danny you we're scared?" I say sarcastically chuckling.

"Pshhh, No. Well maybe a little." I slapped my hand on his back and smiled.

Kono spoke up, "So guys anyone up for a swim?"

"Sorry cuz I can't tonight taking out the wife, rang check?" Chin asked Kono "Yeah definitely" Then she looked over to Danny and me.

"What about you guys? Danny? Boss?" She raises her eye brow and smiles at both of us.

"I don't know yet Kono, I have Grace tonight. You think she can come?"

"Absolutely, I haven't got to see her in a while. So what about you Boss?" Kono smiles at me and I can't say no to that smile. Plus we've kissed more than once to maybe something could happen between up at the beach.

"I've got nothing better to do, I'm in." I told her. "Great, see you guys later at 3 don't be late, oh and Boss you might want to bring you surf board." She winks at me.

After she had left Danny grins over at me. "What was that between you and Kono? Did something happen in the elevator?"

"It's nothing, and I can't tell you if something did or did not happen in the elevator."

"Don't lie to me Steven. I know something happen between you two, just tell me it's not like I would tell anyone, well maybe Chin. Come on!" Danny grabs my shoulders and shakes them.

"Okay, okay, fine, something did happen when Kono and I were stuck in the elevator. We worked things out and we kissed maybe once or twice, but I'm not telling you anything else, period." As I finish Danny's mouth plops open and eye widen.

"Maybe it was a bad idea telling you Danny. Oh and don't make a seen when we're at the beach." I said as I'm walking away.

"We'll see about that." Danny hollers back but I ignore him because my phone vibrates but when I look at the name I realize that I don't know to do with this certain person..

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

As am walking down to the beach I couldn't help but think about the kiss Steve and I shared. Magical would be the word to describe it. It's like in the movies were you finally found the one, your soul mate, and in the end you get to kiss that special someone it's like fireworks exploding everywhere. When Steve and I's lips met that is how it felt, I finally found that someone, and during that kiss it was like nothing else matter around us it was just about him and I. Maybe it's like those fairytales my mom use to read me true loves kiss, the most powerful thing in the world. A girl can dream can't she? After I took a short swim I see Danny and Grace headed my way.

"Kono!" Grace came running up and and gave me a hug.

"Hey Grace! How've you been?"

"Good. Hey Danno can we go swimming yet?"

"Yeah sure Grace, I'll meet you in the water, I go to talk to Kono first, but don't go to far." Danny motions his hand for her to go and she does, I smiled.

"Soo Kono, Steve tells me that you guy kissed.." He tells me but I try to ignore that statement but I can't because I start blushing.

"Umm yeah I guess that true."

"Oh come on Kono don't try to play that game with me! Tell me what happen cause Super Seal won't." He slightly pushes me, I just roll my eyes.

"Nothing really happen, we sorta talked about it and then after that we kissed a couples times and he asked me if he could take me out and I said yes. That's it, that's all that happen Danny nothing more and nothing less." I start rambling and walk over to Grace and he fallows.

"Well would you look at that, who knew being stuck in an elevator would actually bring two people closer together." Danny smirks

"Oh Shut up." I told him "So where is Steve anyways?" I asked Danny

"Hmm I don't know last time I check we were talking at HQ and then left but he was on the phone with someone, and-" Before he could finish Grace starts talking.

"Look its Uncle Steve!" Grace point over to Steve's truck then speaks again. "Hey Danno, who is Uncle Steve with?" She asked and both Danny and I look at each other curiously then turn to see who that person was it looked like a woman but I couldn't tell.

"I don't know Grace." He told his daughter

Every time Steve and that woman took a couple steps closer and closer I woman look slightly familiar she had short black hair that stopped at her shoulders. They were getting closer and I could tell Steve was laughing at what the woman said. Danny glances over to me in widen eye I didn't know what he was doing, until that woman kissed Steve on the lips.

"Do you know who that is Kono?" Danny asked me but I knew he knew who she was.

"I don't kno-.." I stoped because it all became clear to me how could I have been so blind the woman who had just kissed Steve was none other than Catherine. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach I couldn't believe had did this to me again, he lied to me and I really thought he was telling me the truth in the elevator, I guess I was wrong. Tears were starting to build up and Danny notice tears were starting to fall. I turn in a different direction and Danny touched my arm.

"I..I gotta go Danny I'll see you at work." I wipe those tears away and sniffled

"Kono-.."

"No Danny I'm done, I can't stand here any longer and watch him kiss someone else again. Tell them something came up okay and please do not tell him the real reason I left, okay? Can you do that for me? Please?" I asked him and Danny nodded and slightly smiled. "Okay Kono."

"Thanks" I head off to a different direction not look back once again.

TBC...

**A/N: Well i wonder what Kono will do next, and now Steve isn't telling the whole truth to Kono i wonder why? Find out in the next chapter and please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: All that is lost will be found**

**A/N Hey guys love all the rewviews! This probably might be the last chapter for a while unless i have to write more. hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter i had a hard time writing it. Please Review!**

**Previously:**

**Every time Steve and that woman took a couple steps closer and closer I woman look slightly familiar she had short black hair that stopped at her shoulders. They were getting closer and I could tell Steve was laughing at what the woman said. Danny glances over to me in widen eye I didn't know what he was doing, until that woman kissed Steve on the lips. **

"**Do you know who that is Kono?" Danny asked me but I knew he knew who she was.**

"**I don't kno-.." I stoped because it all became clear to me how could I have been so blind the woman who had just kissed Steve was none other than Catherine. My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach I couldn't believe had did this to me again, he lied to me and I really thought he was telling me the truth in the elevator, I guess I was wrong. Tears were starting to build up and Danny notice tears were starting to fall. I turn in a different direction and Danny touched my arm.**

"**I..I gotta go Danny I'll see you at work." I wipe those tears away and sniffled**

"**Kono-.." **

"**No Danny I'm done, I can't stand here any longer and watch him kiss someone else again. Tell them something came up okay and please do not tell him the real reason I left, okay? Can you do that for me? Please?" I asked him and Danny nodded and slightly smiled. "Okay Kono." **

"**Thanks" I head off to a different direction not look back once again.**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV: **

**25 Minutes before…**

When I got the phone call from Catherine saying that she wanted me to pick her up from the airport, I didn't want to do it but I did though. I realize back in the elevator when I was telling Kono that I broke it off with Catherine, I lied to her and I hated myself for doing that. I was planning on breaking it off with Catherine weeks ago but I never had the guts to do it and I know that's a stupid reason. I had to break up with her today and I couldn't wait any longer because if I didn't I would never be able to have the kind of life I want with Kono and I don't want Catherine to her time with someone who doesn't love her anymore. She needs someone who she can see every day not every couple months or years and I can't be that person for her.

**Present Time:**

**Still Steve's POV:**

As Catherine and I pulled up to the beach I sighed and turn to her. Then she look over at me with a questioning look.

"What are we doing here Steve? I thought we could go somewhere else to.. catch up." She inquired

"I told the Kono and Danny I would hang out with them for a while, go for a swim or surfing, but I can't now since you're in town. Plus we should talk; I really need to talk to about something important. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna tell them to take a range check, you can in here if you want."

"No, I'll just go with you." She replied and I nodded back.

When Catherine and I were heading down to Danny and Kono, Catherine stepped in front and kissed me out of the blue. I didn't know how to react so I just kissed her back but when I looked up I saw Kono walking in away from Danny, and he turn over to my direction and stood there waiting for me. I knew at that exact moment I made a huge mistake by bring Catherine here and I should have broken up with her before I came, but the worst mistake was lying to Kono.

"Hi Uncle Steve!" Grace said to me and I grinned and gave her a big hug.

"Hi Catherine" Danny smiled and shook her hand. "Hi Danny" she responded back.

"Danno where's Kono?" Grace asked Danny. "Umm Kono said she had something come up and she wanted me to tell you that she was sorry she had to leave so soon." When he finish talking I knew something was up but I didn't want to say anything about it with Catherine around.

"Anyways we can't stay long, so just wanted to stop by to tell you that. Oh Danny can speak to you in private real quick about our last case." I had to tell him a fib so Catherine wouldn't start to question anything and I gesture him to the over to talk.

"So Mr. Seal what would you actually like to talk about other than our "last case"?" He raised his brow at me and I exhale.

"I want you to tell me the real reason Kono left." I tell him

"I can't do that and plus you should know what you did." Danny protest and cross his arms.

"Wha- what do you mean I should kno-..Oh crap! The kiss, Catherine kissed me and Kono saw it didn't she?"

"Well what do you think? You're the Seal here and for the record we both saw you two kiss, Kono wasn't so happy she was tearing up again, and I'm not supposed to tell you this but yeah you're the reason she left and this time she was even more pissed than last time. You either need to go break up with Catherine right now if you want to be able to have a chance to be with Kono or cannot break up with her and tell Kono that you still have feeling for Catherine so you don't need to keep having her getting her hopes up. Well I gotta take grace home see you later and remember what I said." Danny told me and waved goodbye to Catherine and I.

Right after Danny left with Grace I touched Catherine on her back and motioned her over to my truck for us to talk.

"Hey Catherine I think it's time to talk about us, okay?"

"Sure, what's up Steve?" She looked concerned

"Okay I don't know how to tell you this Catherine but I think we should break up and before you say anything just let me explain." She nods her head. "I don't know what we are anymore I feel like we were never a couple but just friends with benefits in a way. Plus we barely get to see each other, what maybe every couple months but we see one another for possibly for a day or two and then you ship out again. I care about you Catherine I really do but it's not going to work out between us, you and I want different things in life and I don't know if I can give you all of those things. I'm so sorry." I touched her arm and she hugged me I hugged her back.

"I think you're right Steve, I best go I'll see you around okay?" I smiled back and nodded.

Now all I need to do I go find Kono and apologize to her again but this time I don't know if she will be able to forgive me after all the things I put her through.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

How good have I fall for something like that again, he lied to me in front of my face. I would never have thought Steve would ever in a million years lie to me and this time I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to going to forgive him. The kissing Catherine part in front of me hurts but what hurts the most is that if he didn't really want to be with me, he didn't need to make up an act for it and lead me on. When I'm in my living room I see a picture of Steve and I after we solved a case, I took it and threw it on the floor after that I fell to the floor crying, that was until someone knock on my door. I got up tried to clean the broken glass piece off from the floor before I headed over to answer the door. When reached the door I saw none other than Steve at my door again, I wipe my tears away, and open the door.

"What do you want Steve?" I was pissed and he could tell because didn't seem as shock when I asked him that.

"I want to apologize to you again, and I know that I lied to you and I know it was so wrong of me to do so but-.." I cut him off

"No you don't get to apologize to me again you got that? How.. How could you lie to me like that huh? If you didn't want to be with me if did need to make up some lame excuse about saying how you don't care about Lori or Catherine and saying that you only have feelings for me! I mean come on Steve, what's wrong with you?" I raised my voice at him and tears start building up. "You are the one person other than Chin who I would never have thought lie to me! When I told you I had feelings for you I wasn't kidding around. Did- did you just feel sorry for me huh? That I came in your office saying that I was in love with you." At this point I don't know what to say to him anymore I'm hurting so bad that I can't even look at him in eye.

"Kono just listen to me please."

"Let me ask you this, when we were stuck in that elevator and you kissed me was that all fake? When I was telling Danny that I really and I mean really like you, you know how embarrassed I was feeling when I had to walk away from him crying because I saw you kissing Lori and Catherine two days in a row!" He came over to touch me but I pushed him away.

"I'm so sorry Kono I never meant to hurt you like I did, you have to know that." I look up at Steve and his eye where getting watery, he came to reach me but I stepped back away from him.

"I don't even know how I can be able to do my job, if that means I have to see you every day Steve. I think it's time for me to leave 5.0, trust me I love doing my job, but by doing my job I can't always be getting worried about you every time you're in the field and I can't be watching your back because I'm on desk duty."

"You worry about me when I'm in the field?" He asks trying to lighten the mode but it's not working out so well for him at least.

"I'm not missing around anymore Steve! Tomorrow I'll have my resignation letters on your desk including my gun and badge and you don't need to worry about me anymore you go be with Catherine or Lori for all I care. I'm sorry it had to come this way but you give me choice but to quit." My tears are falling down my cheek and I open my door for Steve to leave. "I want you to go now Steve I'll see you in the morning with the resignation letters."

"Kono, please don't do this. Please just let me explain before you do anything. I don't want you to leave 5.0, we're Ohana remember?" He grabs my hand

"Well last I checked Ohana never would lie to one another and they would especially never think one of their teammates turn from a good cop to a dirty one and be accounted for murder." After I told him that I remember that time I had to go undercover for Fryer and Steve yelling at me, it was the worst thing I've ever experienced. "So Steve, there's no more Ohana between us anymore." I pulled my hand away from his and Steve wanted to say something but there were no words coming out.

"I need you to go now Steve, I'll see you in the morning." He walked out of my house and he turn around to say something but I closed my door in his face before he could. The rest of the night I was crying my heart out, hoping tomorrow will be an easy day.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**The Next Morning**

**Steve's POV**

Biggest mistake I've ever made was lying to Kono and look what happened, she's resigning from 5.0 because of me. Maybe there's a way for me to convince her to stay, I don't know how though. All I know is that I love her and I can't let Kono get away from me that easily and what said about use not being Ohana anymore, she was right, but I want to change that all of it. I walk into HQ and Kono is packing up her stuff from her office. I walked into her office and she looks up at m, I could tell she has been crying.

"Um here are my resignation letter, badge and gun." Kono sigh and handed those all to me but I didn't take them.

"No Kono I'm not letting you do this, I want you to stay, and I wanted to tell you this yesterday, I broke it off with Catherine." I watched as her tears were falling.

"Steve I told you last night that I can't be here and it doesn't matter if you broke it off with Catherine, what you did really hurt, and I just can't get over it right now. If I stay here any longer it's just going to hurt me even more."

"Kono… I love you, so please don't go." She glanced up at me and touched my hand but before I said anything she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Steve but I-I just can't stay." Before I know it she took off crying but I wasn't gonna let her get away so I went after her. When I finally saw her standing outside I rushed to get over to her but saw something odd, Kono was just standing there so I yelled her name and no response, so I yelled her name again, but when she turned around she was holding her stomach. When she released her hands, Kono had been shot, one in the stomach and one near the chest, there was blood and I mean a lot of blood, I ran over to her quick as I could and caught her before she fell to the ground. Then I saw Chin running over to us.

"Kono! Listen to me okay, you're going to be fine, just breathe slowly." I touched her cheek and she smiled.

"I- I can't breathe, I…I-"

"Chin call a bus!" I hollered while putting pressure on the wound "They're on their way." Chin replied

"Kono you got to stay awake, you are not going to die on me. I'm sorry that I put you through all that crap okay?" I kiss Kono on the lips and she kisses me back.

"Steve- I'm sorry.. I love you-…" Kono closed her eyes but she didn't open them back up again. "I love you too" I kissed her again before the paramedics came to get her, I held Kono hand but I had to let go.

TBC...

**A/N Well i wonder what will happen next hmmmm.. I don't know yet. Who shot Kono? Yet is to come. Hope you guys like this one! PLEAS REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I need you more than ever**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been taking me a while to write this chapter i've been busy lately. Thanks for all your review! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!**

**Previously:**

"**Kono… I love you, so please don't go." She glanced up at me and touched my hand but before I said anything she kissed my cheek.**

"**I love you too Steve but I-I just can't stay." Before I know it she took off crying but I wasn't gonna let her get away so I went after her. When I finally saw her standing outside I rushed to get over to her but saw something odd, Kono was just standing there so I yelled her name and no response, so I yelled her name again, but when she turned around she was holding her stomach. When she released her hands, Kono had been shot, one in the stomach and one near the chest, there was blood and I mean a lot of blood, I ran over to her quick as I could and caught her before she fell to the ground. Then I saw Chin running over to us. **

"**Kono! Listen to me okay, you're going to be fine, just breathe slowly." I touched her cheek and she smiled.**

"**I- I can't breathe, I…I-"**

"**Chin call a bus!" I hollered while putting pressure on the wound "They're on their way." Chin replied **

"**Kono you got to stay awake, you are not going to die on me. I'm sorry that I put you through all that crap okay?" I kiss Kono on the lips and she kisses me back.**

"**Steve- I'm sorry.. I love you-…" Kono closed her eyes but she didn't open them back up again. "I love you too" I kissed her again before the paramedics came to get her, I held Kono hand but I had to let go.**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

It's been seven hours since Kono almost died in in my arms. Waiting to see her lying in a hospital bed is harder than I would ever imagine. I hope to god she will be alright because if she isn't I would have to kiss myself. One because I've hurt more than once and two because I love her, and if she doesn't get through this it'll be unbearable. I lose my train of thought when I see the doctor walking towards Chin, Danny and I.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua." I shot up from my seat before Chin or Danny and quickly walked over to the Doctor.

"Yes I'm her cousin." Chin replied and glanced over at me but I wasn't paying attention

"How is she?" I asked

"Miss Kalakaua suffered a dramatic loss of blood during surgery. We lost her for a few moments but we were able to recover her, she is now in recovery. Miss Kalakaua is asking for a Steve McGrarrett." The doctor told us and I looked up quickly because I didn't think she would want to see me after what happened.

"Yes that's me, can I see her now?" I replied and the doctor nodded and motion me to her direction I smiled I touched Chin's shoulder and he nodded for me to see Kono. As I'm walking to Kono's room I feel excited to see her but at the same time nervous. I wonder what she's going to say to me, what if she's telling me that she wasn't kidding when she said she was leaving five-0. I pray to god that Kono isn't leaving, I can't watch the women I do love just walk out because of all my stupid mistakes. I finally reached Kono's room, I took a long breath and walked in, when she saw me a slightly smiled and I did the same.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I reached her bed and touched her hand, she flinched at first, but then she relaxed her hand.

"I've been better." Kono shrugged and smiled at me but then it faded away as she began to speak again. "You know I meant what I said today in the office, I wasn't kidding when I told you that I couldn't work at five-0 with you anymore it's- just too complicated what's going on between you and I Steve. I can't even do my job. I don't even know what we are Steve, it feels like we're just friends but with benefits, I don't get it. At one point you're kissing me and saying no else matters, then you go lying to me that you broke it off with Catherine, what's next?" Kono finishes and she wipes away the tears that are about to fall from her eyes and then stares at me.

"I'm so sorry Kono, I never meant to hurt you the way I did, and especially lie to you. I don't want you to leave five-0, the team, me… You're the only one that matters to me not Lori or Catherine, it's you Kono. I love you." I told her and ran my hand around her check and then lifted her chin, slowly my lips came closer and closer to her, and before I knew it Kono's lips were on mine.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

Who knew that I would be kissing Steve again after everything he put me through, but it was something about him today that I just couldn't stop the urge. Maybe it was because I'm leaving five-0, him sort of being there for me when I got shot this morning, or maybe it's because I'm in love with him. I don't know what's really happening between us but I pull away from the kiss and touch the side of his face.

"You know I love you Steve, trust me I really do, but the problems that we've been having I just don't think it's worth for me to stay at five-0 anymore. I think we should have a break between us, for a while, and if we're meant to be then we'll find each other someday, and I don't mean for a week I mean a couple months.." He holds my hand for a while and I held on tightly before he speaks.

"I cannot imagine you not in my life Kono, you're a part of my life, a part of five-0." I noticed he sighs and begins to talk again. "You know that first day I met you on the beach, I could tell that we were going to get along pretty well and after that punch you gave that guy who cut into your wave I knew that I was really going to like you a lot, and I do. I love you Kono, I want us to be something, anything, I realize that I already messed up my chance, but if you just give me a second chance I promise you that I'll do anything for you to forgive me again. Please?" When Steve finishes I don't know how to react, maybe I should give him a second chance but how do I really know he won't lie to me or hurt me again. I don't know if Steve will do those things again but I do know that if I don't let him have a second chance I could lose him forever, so now I'm listening to my heart.

"I can't say no to you Steve." I grinned at him and then he leaned in to kiss me but then he pulled away and his smiled faded.

"Kono I'm sorry to ruin the moment but do you remember who shot you this morning?" When Steve asked me, I completely zoned out and closed my eye.

"I- I don't know who it wa-.." I stopped for a moment and looked up at Steve, he had one of those constipated looks Danny calls them.

"Kono tell me." He lifted my chin and rubbed my hair then slowly moved his thumb across my cheek.

"There were two people, Wo Fat. He..he was there but I don't remember the person who shot me." I stuttered

"I'm so sorry Kono I never meant for Wo Fat to get to you, his men could have killed you, and it's all my fault. You could have died today Kono."

"Hey Steve it's okay, it's not your fault, and look on the bright side I'm not died. I'm alive and here with you and that's all that matters right?" I smiled at him and held his hand and he smiled back.

"Yeah you're right and when you get out of the hospital you're going to be with me twenty-four seven, until we catch the person who shot you, no buts." Steve smirked and I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"I don't need your protection Steve but I guess I would be nice to see you every hour of the day." I shrugged and gave him a smile then I pecked him on the lips.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Two Week Later…**

**No One's POV: **

Kono has been staying at Steve's house for about a week now, It hasn't been quite so easy for Kono ever since the day she got shot. Nights have been ruff, waking up to nightmares, or just zoning out for a while. Steve on the other hand doesn't mind waking up to Kono in the morning, he actually enjoys it. When Steve was waking up this morning he noticed Kono wasn't in bed so he went down stairs, then he finally saw Kono in his backyard sitting near the water. Steve walked over to sit next to Kono, she was startled at first, but then she settled down and looked over to where he sat.

"Hey sorry, did I wake you up babe?" She asked him

"No, no I woke up and the bed felt cold without you and I figured you'd be down here." Steve assured her and kissed her cheek, Kono smiled a playfully shoved him to the side.

"Mmmhmm. Hey, are you up for a quick swim with me?" Kono questioned him "I thought you'd never ask. Hold on let me go change and I'll be right back okay?"

"Actually I don't think you need you swim short. I don't have my swimsuit under my cloths, thought I just go you know skinny dipping.." Kono grinned while Steve's eye widen. "But if you really want to I guess we go back in the house go all the way up stairs to change then come back down, I'm fine with that too." She stated and started walking towards the door but then Steve pulled her in the direction of him and slowly guided Kono to the water. One by one their cloths cam fly off, Kono took off running into the water, then followed by Steve. They finally hit the water and Steve grabbed Kono from behind and lifted her up in the air, then he purposely dropped her back into the water.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Steve!" Kono pleaded "Oh really what are you going to do about it?" He asked. "This.." She leaned in to kiss him and when he did the same Kono quickly leaned away and started running towards shore and headed straight into the house, but before she got into the house Steve was already catching up to her. Kono sprinted up the stairs until Steve got a hold over her and carried her up into the bed room and closed the door behind him. Steve then gently laid Kono on the bed and began to kiss her every so softly, from then on they we making love for hours, up until they just laid there in each other's arms, fingers locked together. Later that evening Danny and Chin decided to stop by to hangout for a while, there is a football game on tonight and Kono loves watching the game with the guys. Lori did come because she said something came up. Steve sits beside Kono while there watching the game and every once in a while she'll jump out of her seat and yell at the players, it's actually pretty cute Steve thought to himself.

"Oh come on! Are you kidding me that was a perfect pass and you can't even catch that?" As Kono was yelling, the guys turned in her direction, in surprise, but then realized what she was doing and sat back down. "Sorry guys.." Kono told them and all three men started laughing.

"Maybe you should lower it down Kono." Danny stated then chuckled

"I agree with him cuz." Chin and pointed over the Danny. Both men then looked over to Steve who just sat there and said nothing.

"What?" Steve asked

"How come you're not saying Mr. Seal?" Danny questioned. Steve then turned to look at Kono who had one brow raised, smiled slightly, and leaned away from Steve and waited for him to answer Danny's question.

"I umm.. well, I'm not saying anything because I happen to enjoy watching my girlfriend adoring over the football game, plus I think she's pretty cute doing it." Steve replied to Danny, then glancing over to Kono but she rolls her eyes and huffs, and shoved him playfully. "Nice save Mr. Seal." Danny said. They continued to watch the game for a while until it was time to head home. Chin and Danny said there goodbye and headed off, Steve shut the door and walked into the kitchen where Kono was and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started kissing her neck then when Kono turned around, they looked into each other's eyes, they began to kiss again, and it started to become more intimate. Steve then lifted her off her feet and settled her back down on the kitchen table.

Kono pulled away and got off the table. "What do you say we take this up stairs?" She asked and he nodded in reply and he held her hand as she followed her up the stairs into the bedroom and made love, until the both fell asleep in each other's arms till morning.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**The Next Morning:**

**Kono's POV:**

When I woke up the next morning I noticed that Steve wasn't in bed but I found a note on the pillow it read. **"Hey babe sorry I'm not there when you woke up. I went to HQ to look at the surveillance cameras to see if I could get an image of the person who shot you that day. There's breakfast and coffee waiting for you in the kitchen. See you when you get to work, I love you**

**Steve" **I finished reading the Steve's note, as I am getting out of bed my stomach starts hurting and I feel like vomiting for some odd reason. As soon asam in the bathroom I realize that "I'm LATE", I think I'm about five days late. I shouldn't jump to conclusions just yet. I went to the store to grab a pregnancy test, when I got home I followed the instructions for the test; I waited for five minutes until the timer rang. When I looked at the pregnancy stick it had a plus sign on it and that meant pregnant. I'm feeling excited about me being pregnant but how am I supposed to tell Steve? What if he doesn't want a baby just yet, I mean we've only been dating for about two-three weeks. I do want this baby and I hope he does too, so jumped in the car and head to HQ to tell Steve I'm pregnant.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Five-0 HQ:**

**Steve's POV:**

When I get to HQ I start going through the surveillance cameras from outside, I caught Wo Fat standing next to a person, but I couldn't get the picture to focus on the person's face. I brought up the picture of Wo Fat and the person standing next to him, he/she was wearing a dark hoody, I enlarged to photo a bit. I noticed that the person was a woman who had brownish/blondish hair color, when I made the photo larger I couldn't believe my eyes, the woman who shot Kono was …. I stopped thinking because I saw Kono rushing into the office, she looked a bit excited but nervous at the same time. Kono stopped in front of me and was breathing pretty heavily.

"Kono what is it? Are you okay?" I asked her as I somewhat squeezed her arm.

"I'm fine; actually I'm better than fine I'm great I have some good news to tell you, I hope you think it's good news…" She paused and stared at me with those beautiful eyes of hers, she opened her mouth to speak but I jumped in before she could.

"I..I have somewhat good news to tell you too Kono but you go first." I told her and she began to speak.

"I'm-..I'm pregnant Steve…" My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open, when she looked at me I could tell that she was starting to get worried but I reassured her by my big grin on my face.

"We're having a baby!" I grabbed Kono, hugged her then I gave her a huge kiss, and lifed her in the air and swung her around in circles. Kono laughed when I put her down, she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me, hugged me, and whispered in my ear.

"We're having a baby." She said

"We're having a baby." I replied back.

"Wait Steve you had some news too right? What is it?" She asked me and tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Umm well I found out who shot you Kono and I don't know if I should tell you because it might ruin the moment." Her smiled fated and the room went silent.

"Just tell me Steve, I'm a big girl I think I can handle it. So who was it?"

"It was Lori…." Once I told her, Kono didn't seem upset, it looked like she didn't know how to react, Kono just stood there in silence. I tried comfort her but she shoved me away and walked off to her office without saying a word.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Soooo what did you think of this Chapter? So is Lori working for Wo Fat now? And Kono and Steve are having a baby together!**

**Please Review! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: We're in this together**

**A/N: Hey guys soo sorry i havent updated the story in a while. I hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for all the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Previously:**

"**I..I have somewhat good news to tell you too Kono but you go first." I told her and she began to speak.**

"**I'm-..I'm pregnant Steve…" My eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open, when she looked at me I could tell that she was starting to get worried but I reassured her by my big grin on my face.**

"**We're having a baby!" I grabbed Kono, hugged her then I gave her a huge kiss, and lifed her in the air and swung her around in circles. Kono laughed when I put her down, she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissed me, hugged me, and whispered in my ear.**

"**We're having a baby." She said **

"**We're having a baby." I replied back. **

"**Wait Steve you had some news too right? What is it?" She asked me and tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow and smiled.**

"**Umm well I found out who shot you Kono and I don't know if I should tell you because it might ruin the moment." Her smiled fated and the room went silent. **

"**Just tell me Steve, I'm a big girl I think I can handle it. So who was it?" **

"**It was Lori…." Once I told her, Kono didn't seem upset, it looked like she didn't know how to react, Kono just stood there in silence. I tried comfort her but she shoved me away and walked off to her office without saying a word.**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV:**

At first Kono doesn't know how to react to the fact that Steve had just told her Lori shot her. There are so many emotions running through her, Steve and her are having a baby together and that makes her thrilled but also scared, and knowing who shot her makes her pissed. Steve then walks into her office and slowly walks over to her.

"Hey, you mad?" he asked.

"No, Steve I'm not mad." Kono said sarcastically, "What do you think?" and raised her brow.

"I know it looks bad but I'm sure Lori has a perfectly, logical explanation."

"Oh really? And what if there isn't a logical explanation Steve? What are you going to do then?" She raised her voice and started pacing back and forth.

"I- I don't know what to think at the moment, I'm still in shock myself Kono. Maybe Wo Fat threaten Lori to shot you and if she didn't then he might of killed her." He shrugged

Kono then stopped pacing and turned to give Steve a dirty look. "Oh so you're suggesting that, even though there might be a chance that Wo Fat made her shoot me, you're telling me that it was okay of her to do so?" She sighed, sat down, and a tear fell from her eye.

"No that's not what I meant, look if it were you that Wo Fat made shot Lori to save your own life what would you do?" Steve asked and looked down to where Kono was sitting.

"If it were me I wouldn't have took the shot, I would've let him killed me to save someone else because I'm not the kind of person who would do that to someone and you should know that by now Steve." She then wiped her tears away and glanced over to Steve who was now sitting next to her; she took a breath and began to speak again. "You know when I was working for Fryer, to go undercover and work with Delano; I had option to give up my badge and work for Fryer and if I didn't then he would have had IA investigations come after 5.0, and I wasn't going to let him come after Chin, Danny, and you Steve. When you and Danny had your guns pointed at me, I-I.. felt like maybe you one of you should have just pulled the trigger, you had Lori put cuffs on me made me feel stupid. I hated that fact that I couldn't tell Chin and especially you, and then you yelling at me, slamming the chair, and asking "what happened to you" made it all worse. You punching Fryer in front of me, and saying, "No one messes with my team." It didn't change anything that day. Ever since Lori's been here and I'm back on the team, I feel like something's off, like we're not completely a team anymore, 5.0 is not really Ohana like it used to be.. I'm sorry I'm overreacting." She says it quietly and stares at Steve for a brief moment, wiped her eyes, looked away.

"Hey you shouldn't be the one saying you're sorry and you're not overreacting, things do feel different now.. I'll go Danny and Chin to bring her in okay? And you need to know I'm really sorry about everything starting from when you went undercover up till now. I don't want you to stress over this, especially with this little one growing inside of you." Steve smiles at Kono , then she gives him a hug and pecked him on the lips. "Okay." Is all she says then looks down at her stomach, grabs Steve's hand, and places his hand on her stomach. They both grinned at each other but then Kono's smile begins to fade away when she see none other than Lori walking into the office. Steve notices that she wasn't smiling anymore, and sees that Kono is looking in a different direction; he starts to get one of those faces Danny calls it an aneurism look, so he turns around to see Lori at her desk. Steve got up and walked over to the door and said, "Stay here, I'll be right back." and walked out of Kono's office.

Steve then walks over to Lori's desk; she looks up at him and smiles like there's nothing wrong. "Hey Lori I need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Lori is starting to get a little suspicious but nods her anyways in agreement. "Yeah sure thing Steve, what's up?"

"Can you tell me what you did the morning Kono got shot?" When Steve asked Lori and walked over the smart table and was pulling up the footage of that morning, without trying to make it too obvious. He looked up at Lori, who seem a bit in shocked at what Steve just asked her, but she started to speak.

"Oh, well that morning I-I… was going to get gas from my car." Lori hesitated and smiled weirdly at him.

"Really, because this video says differently" Steve slid he video up on the screen so Lori could watch it, after they both watched the footage of Lori shooting Kono, Steve raises his eye brow, crosses his arms, and looks at Lori. "So would you like to explain what's wrong with this picture? And tell me why in the world you were with Wo Fat during the time?" He stood steal, pointed his finger at Lori and then onto the screen.

"Wha- I don't know where you would ever get that crazy idea Steve, those pictures can't be real."

"It's not a crazy idea Lori it's the truth from what I can see at the moment. So tell me, why on earth would you shoot Kono, twice, one in the stomach and one near the chest?" Steve was starting to get angry but who wouldn't be, she was the one who shot his girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorta working for Wo Fat…" She shrugged.

"Whoa wait, your what? Why are you working for him and I ask you again why shoot Kono? What does she have to do with any of this if you're working for Wo Fat?" Okay now Steve was pissed first he catches her shooting Kono and now she tells him that she is working for Wo Fat. In Steve's mind, there are too many things running through his brain.

"I know it looks bad but…" Steve cuts her off. "You think? I want the whole story Lori no lies." He says sarcastically. Lori nods and continues to speak. "Fine, I've been working for Wo Fat for about four years now. While I was working for Home Lance Security for six years during the time I meet Wo Fat and I have been working undercover for him to get closer to you. I didn't plan on the governor to assigned me to your team, Wo Fat already had a plan for me to get closer but when the governor asked me I had to play a long and pretend that I didn't want to be here, and pretend that I knew nothing about you." Lori finishes talking and waits for Steve to saying something.

Steve closes his eyes rubs his face then stares at Lori who is in complete silence. "What does Kono have to do with any of this, why did you come after her?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Every now and then Wo Fat checks up on me and ask for what's been happening with you and five-0 and I told him that you and Kono are together, he asked me if I have a problem with that, and I told him I did because I really do like you Steve. The problem is that you're with Kono and the only way I could have you was if I did something bad to her and for Wo Fat he said that if I shot her it would be like losing another love one, like your mom and dad thing, so I shot her, it's a win win situation." Both stood in silence, knowing that Lori would ever do something like this is ridiculous, uncalled for.

"What makes you think that I would be with you even if Kono had been killed, I mean what were you thinking?" He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I was thinking about us, the kiss, that night after we went to the bar. Don't you remember any of that? Steve I thought I was pregnant but I'm not." Steve was in shocked because that night they slept together, it was the day after Kono and him had been stuck in the elevator, the day he broke up with Catherine, and the day he stopped by her house but she sent him home. During that night Lori had called him to meet up for drinks, he said he would go, and one thing lead to another Lori and him slept together, he didn't remember because he had massive hangover when he woke up. Steve looked at Lori, shook his head and sighed.

"Lori we were both drunk I was having a bad day and you were there, I'm sorry that I lead you on, but the night we slept together.. it was an ac-." "You did what?" Steve was cut off because when he turned around Kono was standing outside of her office in shocked at what she had just heard. Kono couldn't stand there so she walked off.

"Kono wait!" He caught up to her and pulled her hand, when Kono stopped she slapped him right across the face, hard. "I can't believe you kept a secret like that from me, not to mention Lori thought she was pregnant with YOUR child! What were you even thinking; you knew I have feeling for you, but you went along and slept Lori the same person who shot me twice!" Tears were falling from her face, she sniffled and continued. "I love you more than anything Steve but if you- you keep on keeping secrets that I should know, then maybe we shouldn't be together. I don't want things to end up like that because I do want a future with you, especially when the baby is born and if you're not in his or her life, I couldn't take it. I..I gotta go, doctor's appointment for the baby, I would ask you to come but I-I.. can't even look at you right now, I'll meet you at home, oh and Steve try not to sleep with anyone else while I'm gone, can you do that for me?" Kono says harshly and walks away leaving Steve speechless, and man he screwed up big time. Steve sighed, when he turned back around to Lori, she was gone, like she disappeared out of thin air. Oh crap now he has two problems, one he has to figure out how to make up with Kono, and two he has to find Lori.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

The moment I stepped into the doctor's office all I can think about was Steve, I wanted him to come here with me but I was too heart broken when I heard that he and Lori had slept together, when he knew I was in love with him, I realize at the time we weren't together but it still hurts knowing what he did with her. I don't know what I should do knowing what he did, I want to forgive Steve and move on but inside I'm hurting. I lose my train of thought when the nurse calls me in.

"Miss Kalakaua." The nurse read from her board and I walked over to her and we walked into the room.

"I'll let Doctor Robins know you are here. She'll been in shortly." I smiled and nodded. Wow I would never thought I would get nervous but I actually am. I only wish Steve was here.

"Hi Kono I'm Doctor Robins, I viewed your chart and it says that you've been having stomach pains, carvings, and sometimes morning sickness. Well I can tell you by the looks of it you are about 6 weeks pregnant, congratulations!" She smiled and gave me a hug, after that the doctor continued to talk. "I'm going to be doing and ultrasound now, so I need you up here and I'm going to be applying this gel, it might feel a little cold by the way." I take my seat and the doctor then lifts my shirt and applies the gel on my stomach I guess it is cold because I shiver a little. Then she places the device on my stomach and moves it around until she stops and looks up at the monitor and points at the screen.

"Ahh here is your baby, look." She then points where the baby is then the doctor glances at me and she sees me with happy tears. "Oh wait a minute." The doctor pauses, she squint her eyes at the monitor, I become scared for a second till she turns around back at me and I wait for her to speak. "Congratulations you're having twins!" At the moment I am the happiest person alive up until I notice that Steve isn't here to share this happy news with me. "Would you like me to print this out for you?" Doctor Robins asked me and I smiled and nodded, when she gets back she tells me that I need to come back in a few weeks for checkup. As I am leaving all I want to do is go call Steve.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

The one thing I absolutely hate the most is hurting Kono, I've hurt her some many times, I'm surprise she hasn't left me yet. Yeah I know I shouldn't be thinking like this but look at all the things I've done to hurt her, first it was the Fryer incident, then Kono catch Lori and I kissing in my office, next it was me lying to her about breaking it off with Catherine, and lastly Kono found out Lori and I had slept together even though I knew she was in love with me. I wonder to myself sometimes, why Kono and are still together, I mean I do love her but I don't know how she feels everyday knowing the things I've done to her. Before I could think about this anymore Danny and Chin rush in, they both rise their hands in the air and shake their heads.

"Yo babe, what's the problem? I got your text saying it was an emergency." Danny questioned him and Chin had his arms crossed waiting for Steve to answer.

"It was Lori." I told them

Both looked at me in confusion. "What, what about her?" Chin asked. "Lori was the one who shot Kono, she is working with Wo Fat, I had her but she got away, and I need your guys help to find her." I replied while running over to the smart table and put the video of Lori and Wo Fat on the screen so they could see. "Here look." I told them and they both rushed over to watch, when they finished watching, I could tell Danny was in complete shock and the same goes to Chin. No words came out of their mouth just face expressions, till Danny started speaking.

"Whoa man, that's- just wow. I would never have thought Lori would ever shoot Kono never the less be working for Wo Fat." Danny stopped and looked over to Chin who was now pacing back and forth. "Chin you alright?" Danny had asked him.

"I don't know brah, what are we going to do? Where is Kono by the way, Steve?" Chin glimpse over to me but I didn't know what to say because I don't know if say wants to revile the pregnancy just yet.

"Oh she had to run to the store real quick to pick up something." I lied and I don't think Danny and Chin were buying it, so I continued to speak before they could. "Danny, Chin I need to find a trace on Lori's cell phone and check her calls, I'll go look through her credit card records see if I can find anything. Call me if you get anything." We all nod at each other, I head off to my truck but I stop because I got a text from…Kono! Oh thank good. It said…

"Hey Steve we need to talk meet me by Kamekona's Shrimp Truck in ten?"

"Hey I'll be there in five."

As soon as I finished replying back to her text I run to my truck get inside and drive to Kamekona's. When I get there I call Danny for him to look through Lori's credit card records for me, he says yes but ask why I can't and I tell him something came up. I walk out of my car and as I'm walking I see Kono sitting in the sand waiting for me, I smiled to myself and walk over to her, I tap Kono on the shoulder and she turned around and motion me down to sit and I proceed.

"Hey" Is all she says to me and slightly smiles, I smiled back at her, Kono took my hand and held it and stairs at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "Steve I know I told you I was pregnant but.." She paused and I start to get worried because maybe she's not before I could say anything she carries on. "I have more news to tell you, I went to the doctors today and she did an ultrasound on me and look at this…" Kono hands me a picture, I take a close look at it and it seems to me that there is two babies. I looked back at Kono with a huge grin on my face, she grinned back at me with tears but it was happy tears. She then pulls me into a kiss, when Kono pulled away when hug, I can hear her sniffle, she sorta laughs and we release the hug.

"I wanted you there today with me Steve.. I really…" I cut her off.

"Kono look I know I've been screwing up a lot lately and I hate myself for do it, I really do, but I want you to know that I am so sorry truly I apologize for everything and I mean everything. I'll apologize every day heck, I'll do it from morning till night, I never want to lose you. I don't want to be the guy who always screws stuff up when things are good between us, I want us to have a future together Kono. I love you more than anyone, you're my life, you're it for me, I wanna marry you someday Kono and if we never had met that day on the beach then I wouldn't I know what I would do till this day." I paused for her to say something.

"I love you and you are it for me too Steve. I couldn't imagine my life without you; I want to raise these babies with you, I want grow old with you and watch as our kids grow and watch our grandchildren grow together. I'm not saying I will never forgive you but I'll try to, I have to learn with the fact that you've probably dated hundreds of woman before me, I can live with that, but I can't live with it when you lie or keep secrets for me. I want you to promise me no more secrets or lies." Kono smiles

"I promise, I love you so much." I give her a kiss and we smile at each other then I touch her stomach, Kono and I lock fingers and walk over to Kamekona's for some shrimp. I stopped because I get a call from Danny.

"Hey Danno."

"Really we're gonna start that again Mr. Super Seal?" I can tell Danny was about to say more but I jump in before he could.

"Danny what's up?" I asked him

"I got I hit on Lori, she's near Kamekona's Shrimp truck." Danny told me, my eye looked at at Kono who was now talking to Kamekona but then I see something hit the ground I couldn't tell what is was until I took a step closer and it was a grenade. I dropped the phone, took Kono by the arm and told her and Kamekona both to run. When I turned back around the grenade went off, after that everything went black all I could see last was Kono on the ground not moving…

**TBC….**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was kind of hard to write this one. Please Review Thanks!**

**McKono Forever! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: We Can Get Through This..**

**A/N: Again i am sooo sorry to the late update been really busy because school is just aroud the corner for me anways i hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review!**

**Previously:**

"**Hey Danno." **

"**Really we're gonna start that again Mr. Super Seal?" I can tell Danny was about to say more but I jump in before he could.**

"**Danny what's up?" I asked him**

"**I got I hit on Lori, she's near Kamekona's Shrimp truck." Danny told me, my eye looked at at Kono who was now talking to Kamekona but then I see something hit the ground I couldn't tell what is was until I took a step closer and it was a grenade. I dropped the phone, took Kono by the arm and told her and Kamekona both to run. When I turned back around the grenade went off, after that everything went black all I could see last was Kono on the ground not moving…**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No Ones POV:**

There's only you so much can take when you're being rushed to the emergency room, people are crowed over you like vultures, and at this kind of moment there is only two things running through Steve's mind, the babies, and Kono. The only thing he could remember last was seeing Kono on the ground before him, right before he clasped to the ground, and from then on he couldn't think about anyone or anything else. A few minutes after the doctors had cleared Steve, he had been sitting in the waiting room for someone to tell him how Kono's been but there's been no word just yet. He prayed to god that she and the babies would be alright, he then saw Chin and Danny running up to him.

"Yo Steve!" Chin called as he and Danny rushed over to him.

"Are you okay? Where's KameKona? Where's Kono? How's she?" Both men questioned

"I'm fine, he's being checked out by the doctor, I-I don't know where or how she is, they won't tell me anything. The last time I saw her was on the.. ground and she wasn't moving…Oh god, I hope she is okay because if she isn't.. I don't know what I would do. This is all my fault, if I just-just…" Danny cut him off.

"Hey it's not your fault, don't ever think that, this was all Wo Fat, he caused this, not you."

"Steve it doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that Kono's okay. You got it, we all want her to be okay. We'll worry about Wo Fat and Lori later but for right now Kono needs us, and we need to be here for her." Chin said and touched Steve's shoulder and slightly smiled.

"You guys are right Kono need us right now, I-I have to tell you guys something…Kono and I are having a baby together, well twins actually." He paused and waited for Danny and Chin to say anything. Both men grinned and hugged Steve.

"Congratulations for the both of you!" Danny replied

"I'm so happy for you and Kono, I know you two will make great parents." Chin told Steve and gave him another hug. "Mahalo" Steve said to them. All three men took their seats and waited until the doctor arrived.

"Family of Kono Kalakaua?" When the doctor asked for Kono's family, Steve was the first one to get up and walk over to him.

"How-How is she?" Steve questioned

"Miss Kalakaua is in critical condition, she has minor head injuries and also blood clot, we were able to recover the major blood lose. Miss Kalakaua also has a few broken bones from the fall so she isn't able to things by herself, it will take a few weeks for her to recuperate, but after that she'll be fine." The doctor finished speaking and waited for Steve or one of them to talk.

"Wait, what about the babies? How are they?" Steve asked and looked back at Chin and Danny who didn't know how to react to what they have heard.

"I'm not in the medical field but Dr. Robins can answer that for you, I'm sorry I have to go." He motioned over too Dr. Robins who was now walking towards the three men.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robins, I've been doing Kono's cheek ups, I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you, please.." She motioned over to the chairs and all of them took their seats and waited for the doctor to speak once more, the doctor took a breather before she began.

"When Kono had major blood lost it affected one of the fertilized eggs, I am truly sorry to inform you this but one of the babies didn't make it, she had a miscarriage..Kono is asking for you, I'll take you to her if you would like." Steve looked back to Danny and Chin who nodded for him to go see her, he then looked back at the doctor, who was gesturing him to Kono's room. When they reached the room Steve stopped before her entered the room and nudged Dr. Robins arm, she stopped and turned to him.

"Dr. Robin, can I ask you something before we go in?"

"Yeah go right ahead." She stated.

"Does she know about…what happened to the baby?"

"No, I thought you should tell her yourself. I'll let you two be, I'll cheek up on her in a while and again I'm so sorry for your lose." She smiled and touched one side of Steve's shoulder, he smiled back and walked into the room to find Kono sitting up and slightly smiling at him. All Steve could think about was breaking with news to Kono and how she will react to it. He knew she was going to take it hard but he had to tell her.

"Hey, how are you feeling, the doctor said you took a pretty hard fall today." Steve smiled at her and walked over to Kono's bed.

"I'm feeling okay, a little dizzy, but I'm good. How are you, I see you have a pretty nasty cut on your forehead." Kono slightly pointed to it and grinned.

"I'm good, got a few bruises and cuts but you shouldn't be worrying about me, you're the one in the bed." He smiled but it faded away because now was the time to tell her. Kono stared at Steve in confusion.

"What is it Steve? What's wrong?" She questioned him

He sighed, rubbed his face with both hands and took a seat next to Kono, and held her hand. "Kono I-I don't know how to explain or at least tell you this but…" He paused because he saw tears starting to build up in her eyes and he did the same. "I was talking to Dr. Robins earlier about the babies and she… she said the one of them didn't make it, you-you had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry Kono…" When Steve finished talking tears were falling from his eyes and once he looked at Kono who was beginning to sob. Steve then held her until they see the Governor walk in.

"Officer Kalakaua how are you, I heard about the incident."

"I'm okay Governor." Kono replied wiping away her tears, Steve then walked over to him.

"Sur, may I ask why are you here?" Steve questioned

"Well considering what happen today I'm asking you and Officer Kalakaua to go in witness protection program until we find Officer Weston.." Kono cut him off before he could say anything further.

"Governor, what about Officer Kelly and Williams, what's going to happen to them?"

"You didn't let me finish, all of Five-0 will be under witness protection until we find Officer Weston. We will be sending Five-0 to the other side of the island, I don't want if's or but's, this is for all your wellbeing. You will not be able to contact anyone. I have already talked to Officers Williams and Kelly. There will be a car to take all of you there tonight." When the Governor finished he nodded and walked out.

"Steve are we really going to do this?"

"You head him Kono no if's or but's about it, I kinda agree with him though, I mean look at all the things Lori has done to us and the baby. I'm not going to let her hurt us again; if she ever lays a finger on my family again she's going to have to deal with me next. I love you Kono." He kissed her gently on the lips and held her hand

"I love you too Steve."

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV**

**That Night..**

We arrived at a "safe house" I like to call it and the whole team we were in the car I held Steve's hands and I never wanted to let go. When all of went inside the house it was pretty nice inside and the good part was we were right next to the beach that meant I could go surfing in the morning.

"So there're two bedrooms, Kono can stay with me and Danny and Chin, you guys can share a room." Steve stated and took our things into the room till Danny spook up.

"Wait, why do you guys get the big room and we're stuck with the small one?"

"Really Danny? Are we really going to fight for the bigger room?" Steve smirked and shook his head.

"Yes really, we ar-.." I cut him off

"Fine you want the bigger room go ahead Steve and I will take the other room. You happy now?" I grinned and shoved him playfully to the side, Chin laughed, I and motioned Steve over to our room.

"Have a goodnight you two and no funny business!" Danny shouted at us

"Shut up Danny!" Steve and I said at the same time and started laughing.

I walked over to the bed and fell back awards and sighed then I turned to Steve who was now taking off his shirt and walking towards me, I grinned at him looked out to the window.

"What do you say we go take a quick swim without Danny or Chin knowing?" I smiled at him

"I say we go now, but I forgot to bring my swim shorts.."

"Neither did I but I have a better idea, if you know what I'm thinking…" His eye widened and nodded pretty fast. "Yeah I agree, let's go right now!" I laughed at him and Steve took my hand and pulled me with him outside in the backyard. One by one our cloths came off I took off running first and Steve came after me. He picked me up with one hand, lifted me up and we spun around.

"Okay you can put me down know Steve." I smiled and he did so. We swam for a while until he came and grabbed me from behind and we kissed, my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist. I pulled away and he seems pretty shocked, I touched his face and fixed his hair to one side.

"Why don't we take this into the bedroom?" Steve says and grins, I nodded and we walked up to the sand to put our cloths back on. When we walked into the house Steve gently pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me. I wrap my arms around him and he does the same to me. We stand there for a while just kissing and we slowly fall to the ground and Steve is on top of me, we never break apart for a second. I hear something but it doesn't worry me until I see Danny walking out of his room.

"Oh my god! Really? What's the matter with you two, can't you take it into the bedroom? I think I'm going to be sick!" Steve and I are both startled, he get up off of me and helps me off the floor.

"Oh…umm sorry Danno." Steve laughs

"You should be sorry it burns my eyes now, thanks so much." Danny said sarcastically and walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "You guys are lucky it was me rather than Chin, so why are you guys out here anyways and why is your hair wet?" Danny questioned, Steve and I both look at each other and grinned and turned back to Danny who just stands there looking clueless. "Wait a minute.. let me guess who two went for a late night swim, but you guys didn't brings swimsuits so that means you guys went…. Ewww gross! Okay you know what I'm going to bed, I don't want to see this again okay?" Danny scrunches up his face and walks aways.

Both Steve and I run to our room and start laughing hysterically, we lay in bed together for a while he turns to me and then to my stomach. "I love you and this little one growing inside of you so much." I kiss him gently on the lips and rubbed his cheek then messed with his hair. "I love you too. You think we can go surfing tomorrow?" I asked him

"Anything you want, you wish is my command." Steve grins at me and I roll my eye.

"Shut up." I pecked him on his cheek and got ready for bed by the time I finished Steve was already in bed waiting for me. He opens up the cover for me to get in and I do so, Steve pulled me closer to him and held me until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

**The next morning..**

I wake up this morning with I cold chill around me, I notice Kono wasn't in bed so I get up and walk into the living room but she's not there so I go to the kitchen, nothing. Maybe she went for I swim or she went surfing, I walked out to the back and start walking around to see if I can find Kono but she wasn't out there nowhere to be found. I'm starting to freak out a little bit, I quickly walked back into the house and go to Danny and Chin's room I knock on the door and Danny opens it.

"Steve it's like 6:30 in the morning, what's up" He yawns and scratches his head.

"Have either of you seen Kono this morning I can't find her." I stated to him

"No sorry I haven't Steve, Chin's been a sleep so I don't know, and did you call her maybe she went out for a swim or something."

"She's not swimming or surfing I already checked but I'll call her thanks."

"Yeah sure, I'm going back to bed let me know if you find her." Danny closed the door and I took out my phone and dialed Kono's number but no answer. I passed back and forth and I'm thinking to myself what if Lori found us and took her away in the middle of the night or worst what if she and the baby are hurt. I heard the front door open and it was Kono walking in! I ran over to her and check to see if she was hurt.

"Hey babe" Is all she says to me when she walks in the door.

"Hey babe is all you can say to me? I've been worry sick about you, where the hell have you been?! What's the matter with you; you couldn't even live a note to say where you were going! God Kono what the hell is the matter with you, something else bad could have happen to the other baby, you have a brain use it!" I yelled at her and when I looked at her with an angry expression, she licked her lips and closed her eye before she began to speak.

"I went for I run, yeah I actually did leave a note for you on the night stand if you would have just looked more carefully! You know I've heard a lot of mean things in my life but this has to be the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me, bringing up what could have happen to this baby ….. and I cannot believe YOU of all people would say that. Next time maybe you should have checked around the house to see if I left a note before you coming screaming at me like a jackass! Oh and before you yell at me again wondering where I'm at I'll be outside!" Kono shoved me out of her way harshly.

"Kono wait...I was out of line I should have never have said those thi-.." She cut me off.

"Save it!" She walked out and I ran after her, but when I walked out there I see...Lori covering Kono's mouth and a gun pointing to her head…

**TBC…**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Who knew lori would find them so quick i wonder what''s going to happen next... Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Something's Gotta Give.**

**A/N: OMG I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update this, i've been bsuy with School now ughh... Well this is the last chapter. Hope you guys like it! PLEASE COMMENT. Oh by the way thinking about a SEQUEL so after reading this chapted please comment if you would like me to do one thanks so much!**

**Previously:**

"**Hey babe" Is all she says to me when she walks in the door.**

"**Hey babe is all you can say to me? I've been worry sick about you, where the hell have you been?! What's the matter with you; you couldn't even live a note to say where you were going! God Kono what the hell is the matter with you, something else bad could have happen to the other baby, you have a brain use it!" I yelled at her and when I looked at her with an angry expression, she licked her lips and closed her eye before she began to speak.**

"**I went for I run, yeah I actually did leave a note for you on the night stand if you would have just looked more carefully! You know I've heard a lot of mean things in my life but this has to be the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me, bringing up what could have happen to this baby ….. And I cannot believe YOU of all people would say that. Next time maybe you should have checked around the house to see if I left a note before you coming screaming at me like a jackass! Oh and before you yell at me again wondering where I'm at I'll be outside!" Kono shoved me out of her way harshly.**

"**Kono wait...I was out of line I should have never have said those thi-.." She cut me off.**

"**Save it!" She walked out and I ran after her, but when I walked out there I see...Lori covering Kono's mouth and a gun pointing to her head…**

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**No One's POV:**

It was at that very moment Steve's world came tumbling down on him, the love of his life and mother of his child was being held at gun point to the head. He knew in his heart and soul that he could not lose Kono, so he tried to reason with Lori.

"Lori, put the gun down.. Please." Steve said calmly

"No, now shut up!" Lori yelled at Steve

"How- how did you find us?" Steve asked and slowly walked over to Lori and Kono.

"Oh that was easy, your driver works for me and I had two others right following you guys. See everything will turn out perfectly all I need to do is take this one out and this will go all according to plan." Lori shoved the harder to Kono's head and pulled her hair back and whispered in her ear. "This is the last time you will ever see Steve again, say goodbye." She told Kono mockingly

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

"Yo Danny did you hear that? It sounded like screaming." Chin insisted and walked over to the door.

"I say we go check out what's going on with those two come on, it's probably something Mr. Navy Seal did." Danny replied and they both walked into the living room together until Chin looked out in the back to find Lori, Kono, and Steve. Danny walked by him but Chin stopped him before Lori could see either one of them.

"What the hell is Lori doing here?!" Danny whispered looking still looking outside.

"I don't know Brah all I know is that she better not hurt my cousin or Steve. I got an idea, you take your gun and go to the right side and I'll go left if you get a clear shot take it, okay?" Danny nodded

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV:**

As I'm still being held at gun point by Lori I looked upped to Steve with tears in my eyes, then I see him mouthed _"I'm..I'm sorry." _ I nodded in reply and mouthed back, _"I know..I love you."_ With those words I smiled still with tears running down my cheek. Now all that's one my mind right now is the baby, I can't lose another one and I cannot lose Steve either. I took a deep breath about say something, anything but then Steve does before I could.

"Lori let Kono go, I'm the one you want remember, all I ask is for you to let her go, she's pregnant. Please" Steve looked directly at me and then at Lori, I couldn't let him risk his life for me it's not right, I know he's trying to protect me and the baby but there has to be another way of doing this.

"You're right Steve I do want you but it's too late. If Kono here is still alive and so is that god dam baby of hers myself and Wo Fat wouldn't get to see all that pain you are suffering from, first it was your mommy then you dad, and now it's going to be Kono and the baby! Any last words Kono, Steve?" Lori looked at both Steve and I, then Steve stared at me and I knew when he looks at me like that, it meant _I love you_.

"No words from either of you? Well what a shame say goodbye to Kono Steve." She held her gun to my head I held my eyes shut and then I hear a loud BANG!

**Hawaii5.0hawaii5.0hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV:**

I hear a loud BANG and I say to myself _"No..I can't believe I've lost her and our baby." _Until I look up to find Lori lying on the ground covered in blood and Kono in shock, I rushed over to her and we both had tears in our eyes, I grabbed her into a hug so tightly never wanting to let go.

"Oh my god, Kono I'm so, so sorry, I thought I was going to lose you and our baby forever. I'm so sorry." I tell her and wiped he tears away with my thumb and kissed her lips.

"I know you are and I forgive you, I love you." Kono hugged me, as we're hugging I see Danny and Chin walk towards us.

"Kono!" I hear Chin calling her name from behind, she smiled at Chin. "You had me worry there for a second cuz, give me a scare." Kono hugged her cousin, "Nice shot cuz." She told me. "Oh that wasn't me Kono it was Danny over here." Chin and Kono smiled at each other and I turned around to see Danny smiling and I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, nice shot Danno." I told him

"We're really going to start that again and you're welcome." Danny held his arms open for Kono and smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Danny."

**Hawaii5.0hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**3 Months Later…**

**No Ones POV:**

Everything has been going perfect for Kono and Steve, ever since that morning Lori held Kono at gun. They all moved back to their homes and Kono soon moved in with Steve. Today was going to be one of their happiest days ever, today was the day they were going to find out the sex of the baby. Kono and Steve sat waiting for Dr. Robins to come in and let me tell you Kono is kind of freaking out at this point and so is Steve.

"Hi Kono! Good to see you, how are you doing?" Dr. Robins asked Kono and smiled.

"I've been good a little tired but good, I have everything I need right here." Kono replied and smiled over to Steve you did the same and took her hand and held it.

"So let's get started, I'm going to put this on your stomach, it might be a little cold." Dr. Robins put the gel onto of Kono stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine, and then the babies' image appeared on the screen.

"Are you two ready to know your baby's gender?" She asked them, Kono and Steve both nodded and grinned. "Yes" They both said.

"Alright let's see.. Congratulations it's a girl!" Dr. Robins grinned at both happy parents to be and tears were coming from Kono, nothing could get better than this she thought. "Would you two like me to print out a picture for you?" Dr. Robins asked, "Yes" Kono and Steve said at the same time. "Here you go, I'll see you two in a few weeks or so, nice to see you again bye."

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

Later that day Steve took Kono out to their favorite beach spot, Kono sat in between Steve's legs and leaned her back to his stomach, where she rested her head against his chest. They sat there together watching the waves go by until Steve spoke.

"Hey Kono, what do you say if we go take a weekend getaway?" Steve asked her and kiss the top of Kono's forehead.

"I would actually love to do that but we have work remember or did you forget that?" She tells him sarcastically and grins.

"Well I know the boss and he told me that we could take the weekend off." Steve smirks and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah sure you do but I guess we could go have a getaway weekend, what did you have in mind?" Kono asked him and turned around to face Steve.

"Hmmm, I don't know where do you want to go?"

"Well I kind of want to go to Los Angles, I mean if that's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me, so I guess we'll start packing tonight, get the plane tickets, and book the hotel. You ready to head home then?" Steve asked Kono, she smiled and nodded; Steve then got up and helped Kono off the sand.

During that night when everything was ready for tomorrow morning Steve turned to Kono who was still packing, he stared at he for a brief moment and smiled to himself, he has everything he'd ever wanted. When Steve was last to get in bed he wrapped in arms around Kono and she turned to him and smiled. "Kono I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." She kissed him on the lips and rubbed her thumb on his cheek and smiled

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Steve's POV**

As I'm waking up this morning I looked at Kono and the small baby bump, I got up and walked to her side of the bed and kissed her cheek, I think I might of work her up because she moved slightly and before I knew it her eyes were slightly open .

"Good morning, what time is it?" Kono sat up and smiled

"Morning, oh and it's 6 o'clock we have like maybe an hour before we have to leave for the airport." I replied back to her.

"Okay that sounds good, so how about we get some breakfast because I'm starving and then head out to the airport after?" Kono said as she was getting ready. "Yeah sound great, I'll go put the stuff in the truck, be right back."

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

"Hey Kono are you ready to go yet?" I hollered to her who was now coming down the stairs.

"Yeah let's go, I'm like starving and plus I'm feeding for two." Kono smirked and walked out the door. I laughed while walking behind her.

"You got all the bags right Steve?"

"Yeah I got them don't worry."

**Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0Hawaii5.0**

**Kono's POV**

When we finished eating and finally got to the airport, Steve pulled up to the front of the entrance then looked over at him curiously because usually we'd park the car and walk this way never pull up to the front.

"Steve, why did you stop here?" I questioned him

"Kono I have something important to tell you.." He tells me and I'm starting to get really worried.

"What is it Steve..?"

"I'm not going to LA with you Kono, you're going to be out there without me for a while.." From that moment I start panicking.

"What, why..?"

"Kono, I've been thinking and I think that it's best for you to leave Hawaii, this, me for a while..it's not safe for you and our baby to be here while Wo Fat is out there, and with everything that happened three months ago, I couldn't go through with it.. I almost lost you that day."

"Steve what are you saying?" Tears are starting to fall from my eyes.

"I'm.. I'm saying as long as Wo Fat is out there we can't be together, it's not safe for you or our daughter, I will not risk losing either one of you. I love you so much Kono and it kills me to have to send you away until I find Wo Fat. I-I want us to be togeth-.." I cut him off before him could finish.

"No, Steve, I'm not going anywhere without you, you can't do this to us. It could take forever until you find Wo Fat, Steve, how long do you think that will be huh? I'm not leaving Steve as much as you want me too I can't do that, what if you can't find him until I don't know a year later or so, you would miss so much of our daughters life." I tell him and I start crying my eyes out.

"Kono, look at me, I love you so much that I have to do this, and I will not rest until I find him, and trust me if I had a choice I would not do this to you or our baby. I have to do this Kono, for us, for our family; there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I understand it's a huge risk I'm taking but for right now we need to be apart for a while okay?" Steve get out of the truck and I start bawling then he comes on the other side and opens the door for me, he helps me out of the truck. I grab him into a huge hug, we stand there for a while just hugging, he then pulls me into a kiss, and I feel like this might be the last kiss ever. We walked into the airport, and took a seat and waited for them to call for me to board the plane. Ten minutes later the announced that it was about time to board the plane. I got up and so does Steve, we hug and kissed for the last time, I looked into his eye which were now in tears and mine was the same.

"I love you Steve, I will miss you so much."

"I love you and will miss you so much Kono, more than you will know. I try to call, email, and video-chat with you every day. Call me when you land, I love you Kono." He pulls me into another hug and I wrap my arms around him tightly and then pulled away, kissed him again, our fingers locked but I started walking towards the door the waved goodbye to him... As I take my seat on the plane I looked out the window and saw him staring at me I blew a kiss and pressed my hand against the window, and him did the same. I already miss him…

* * *

**End.**

**A/N: Okay so sorry i had to end it like this but i'm thinking about making a SEQUEL to this story to please comment if you would like me to continue it! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
